powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaito Joestar/Tatsumi Hiroki
Tatsumi Hiroki is a normal guy. A human being that is linked to an interface that allows him to shape the world around him as he pleases without limit. Info Tatsumi was born in 1927, in Hiroshima. He was an awkward child, his emotions were dull and he wasn't able to build any real connections with other individuals. Though this didn't stop him from interacting with others, it still was a great hindrance. His dream was to live a quiet life. At the age of 18 his life changed completely. He was about to get inside his house, and in the blink of an eye the house, or rather, the whole city, was gone. Everything was destroyed. Buildings turned into ash. No people could be found. More than 70 years had passed in less than a second to him. Tatsumi walked aimlessly in a state of shock for what seemed to be an eternity, guided by a mysterious voice. Days passed, he felt no thirst or hunger. He was able to hear the voice clearer and even caught glimpses of another human walked by his side sometimes. As time went by, Tatsumi was able to clearly see the other person, it was a girl. Talking to her was completely natural to Tatsumi, it felt as if they had known each other for their whole lives. She told Tatsumi about his power, about how she was just a manifestation of it and about how he unwittingly used it to save himself from the bomb. The more they talked the more Tatsumi realized that his normal life was long gone, as well as his old self. Appearance Tatsumi is an average guy. He used his power on himself many times, so his original appearance is not known, though he kept some traits. He has long brown hair which he keeps down using a black headband. He has no defined style of clothing, and oftern wears whatever Rice tells him to. Personality Tatsumi is completely clueless about the world he suddenly found himself in after the bomb, making him extremely curious. He has an extremely ambiguous attitude and opinion of everything, since nothing is immutable with his power and he can shape anything to his liking. He can hardly feel any appreciation for anyone except Rice, even if he describes her as a constant annoyance. However, he will help anyone that asks him to, without getting anything back. He does not do this out of altruism or kindness, but because there isn't anythign that stops him from doing so. He always takes care of his problems following his instincts, without fearing any possible consequences of his actions, showing signs of being overconfident. Powers Diverse Interface: Tatsumi can manipulate anything he wants, changing the way it interacts with everything else. Tatsumi can rewrite any natural/supernatural phenomena he wants, bring anything into existence or erase it, redefine reality... *Rule Transcendence *Boundary Manipulation *Dual Warping **Virtual Warping **Subjective Reality ***Imagination Manifestation *Interaction Manipulation **Omnilock *Power Anchoring **Soul Anchoring ***Unbound Soul *Programmable Powers **Power Contingency ***Enhanced Self-Resurrection Abilities WIP Spells WIP Equipment WIP Weakness WIP Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet